User talk:Birdpaw
Please try to do proper spelling and punctuation. (Or at least spelling) That's about it .3. If you decide to message me on here I might not get it until later so just be warned about that. Archives Archive 1 FIRST! Hello Bird... Wow this is awkward... Um... nice new talk page. Very shiny. I like it. Oh, and if you wanna do Silver's collab, it's back on! There! I found something useful to tell you. :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Wait!']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'If I'm me, and you're you...']][[FireClan Series|'Then who's he?']] 22:04, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh Yay! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Wait!']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'If I'm me, and you're you...']][[FireClan Series|'Then who's he?']] 22:16, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi Bird! We are about to start Mystic Wids! I will be writing the prologue, Rainy is witting the first chapter, and Robo is writing the second. You get to write the third chapter, and I will give you the plot details once we are done writing.Silverstar10 (talk) 12:40, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Of course!!! I am re-writting the prologue tommorow.:)Silver Hey Bird! I read your story on I love Writing Wiki. It was amazing! There are a few spelling mistakes but probably only because you were writing fast. I didn't know which talk page you wanted me to tell you on so I chose this one. :D Loved the story and besides a few little mistakes it was amazing! See you later! Merry Merry Merry Merry Christmas!! 04:55, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay! I just wanted to alert you of them just in case you just didn't catch them. I will read the rest if the series when I have the time! Merry Merry Merry Merry Christmas!! 23:06, December 6, 2012 (UTC) LOL! YIPPEE! I shall check out his awesomeness asap. >:D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Wanna hear a joke about cats?']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' Just kitten!]] 02:14, January 2, 2013 (UTC) The Message <--- It sucks. Don't say I didn't warn you >.< ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 23:00, January 11, 2013 (UTC) You sure you read this and not something else? Because it was NOT awesome... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 23:05, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Thought you should now that I dedicated The Spy to you :3 Cause now my name is up in lights... 21:26, February 16, 2013 (UTC) '*drools* A... virtual... cake... YAY :D *edits away* I'll reach you soon >:3 Cause now my name is up in lights... 01:34, February 23, 2013 (UTC) BIRD :D IT'S TIME FOR YOUR CHAPTER :D Just publish it ASAP and I shall edit it, mwa ha ha ha. [[User:Zaffie|'''Vampire Barbie]][[User talk:Zaffie|'I talk a lot. Doesn't mean I know what I'm talking about.']] 05:38, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bird. I am restaring my Mystic Winds collab series, and I wanted to know if you still wanted to be apart of it. Thanks!-Silver 00:41, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Yay! Great! And yep:D I will tell you when we start again:DSilver 00:43, March 17, 2013 (UTC) How about that vistual cake? 19:14, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hay! This is Ginger. Your a writer in Lost! :DDD Lost was taken, and so was Lost (Series) so I am doing Lost and Found. If you think I should rename it, tell me! <3 Its great you signed up. Thanks! [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe This is my] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe RE][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Remedy ME][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Burnfire D''''']Y'' 12:23, March 6, 2014 (UTC) you too! i hope you're doing well and life's treating you good! if you ever have time, i'd love to catch up c: [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 05:27, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Nice! What's in Georgia? Holy wow! I just turned 17 yesterday and felt really old :O 20. I can't believe how much all the users that were here when I first joined have grown up. *wipes away tear* [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 13:15, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Omg. I had just turned 11 when you first joined. That's actually scary -- where has the time gone? What're you up to these days? Does life get better after high school? [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 19:53, April 3, 2016 (UTC) whoa, sweet. i'm thinking of going into medicine as well. any idea about colleges you're interested in? sweet! i'm glad to hear you kept writing c: [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 21:10, April 3, 2016 (UTC) That makes sense. I've only been in Georgia once and it was just in passing, but it's really beautiful and green compared to what I'm used to. I love the softness of Southern accents. [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 00:43, April 4, 2016 (UTC) LOL Aw I'm glad. It's great so far & I can't wait to be completely caught up, which I swear will happen ( + a comment) c: [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 12:56, May 15, 2016 (UTC) i haven't really read enough to have a firm favorite but i really like nyra and the caps so far. her whole squad is pretty cool and i'm rly excited for character development bc i am ALL ABOUT THAT. also they all have such cool names :o enna? i LOVE it. [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 00:43, May 17, 2016 (UTC) i'm quite exciteable, my apologies. but on the bright side it means you get to witness my live reactions! [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 00:47, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Yeah that sounds like a cool idea; I like that style of fanfic. If you want it to be a show, Firey and Brighty are your go-tos, you just fill out the page on WFW 1 c: Any ideas for the plot of the story or the song? Oh and nice! I gotta remember to check it out; I've got band stuffs right now but hopefully soon, if I don't be a dunce and forget [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 13:07, May 28, 2016 (UTC) that sounds super cool! [[User:Rainsplash987|we can fly if we want to]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| // i promise you faith will give you wings]] 20:32, May 28, 2016 (UTC) oh man it's in a huge paragraph lol the rating will just be G then, since it sounds pretty safe? and I think you have everything so approved Let my eyes be your sunrise here oh right i really can't today...can you try to remind me some other day? I'm busy pretty much all day :c You can just FALL into me Oh hey! I was at camp for ten days so I'll try to check your episode out soon while I'm catching up with everything else that has been going on :) You can just FALL into me lol cool! I'm really busy rn lol catching up and all but I'll try to get it done soon :) You can just FALL into me sorry I was at registration for school (also leave the message at the bottom XD you edited the wrong section lol) You can just FALL into me how about now? I'm reading something but I'll try to stay on chat You can just FALL into me FUDGE I FORGOT I HAD CHAT OPEN :C sorry I was reading something so I was really distracted D::::: You can just FALL into me Gah sorry I didn't comment on as many characters as I thought I would because my first comment got deleted because wiki told me my sign in expired or something so I had to retype :P You can just FALL into me Stonetalon no real opinion Sunpelt: I like this father complextion with Hawkpaw because that's a unique way to portray Hawkpaw, especially since I don't really like Rainpelt cause she's ditching her last son Rainpelt: don't really like her but I can understand her grief sorry it's not in depth XD You can just FALL into me I just saw my message to you on this archive, at the top, from like 2012... God... war flashbacks *shudders* you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve 02:54, August 11, 2016 (UTC) DO YOU SEE MY FIRST MESSAGE? I SOUND LIKE A FIRST GRADER ON 29 PIXIE STIX you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve 03:02, August 11, 2016 (UTC) I saw the added chapters haha Ehh not right now, I'm going to sleep soon since I need to wake up early tomorrow. I'm just writing a bit of my special for rise haha You can just FALL into me I haven't read them yet but I saw you updated You have to read to season 2/3 before you can read it lol it talks about a character you meet in those two seasons, and definitely get to know him in season 4 :P You can just FALL into me I always write the episode whenever I want lol You can just FALL into me so when should I read it? 'Cause I've got a jet black heart i'll read it after Sunday then so you can fix it up first 'Cause I've got a jet black heart ehhh i'm about to start school on Wednesday but I'll try to get the episode read before then idk tbh i'm kinda braindead rn so 'Cause I've got a jet black heart i'm pretty busy with school :c I'll just get around to the episode when you finish it. I still have to read for the last week of my challenge haha 'Cause I've got a jet black heart you kinda just have to try to get around it because you're not exactly the only one who doesn't really get comments. it's just something you gotta get past on your own i guess 'Cause I've got a jet black heart Ooh nice! I hope something good comes out of that :) My week has been pretty sad because I'm just exhausted and tired of school haha 'Cause I've got a jet black heart shrugs you never know 'Cause I've got a jet black heart congrats, guess you got past your brainblock 'Cause I've got a jet black heart Heeey!!! Its been so long! How are you, what are you up to? :) --[[User:SmudgyHollz|'''It does not do to dwell on dreams]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 05:41, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Aww that's awesome I'm really happy for you! What's he like? :D Being a vet assistant would be such an interesting job - hope you get those qualifications! Yes, definitely been too long haha --[[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 06:28, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Aww so glad you're happy! My boyfriend is similar - my only complaint is he talks in his sleep. Like a lot. In Czech. :D --[[User:SmudgyHollz|'It does not do to dwell on dreams']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'and forget to live']] 19:43, October 22, 2016 (UTC) I've noticed but I've also been super busy. When I do find time to relax I usually just try to write, so I haven't paid attention to anything that's been posted here recently :c To really be a nerd, she'd decided, you had to prefer fictional worlds to the real one. indeed i am busy with school so i probs wont get to that for awhile... "We are drawn to stories, and every scar carries one." -- ''The Young Elites'', Marie Lu chat glitches a lot for me :P is there anything in particular you want to chat about? "We are drawn to stories, and every scar carries one." -- ''The Young Elites'', Marie Lu i've been doing good, being on break has been a grand improvement since finals and school how bout you? "We are drawn to stories, and every scar carries one." -- ''The Young Elites'', Marie Lu try writing something new instead of writing the same thing it helps refresh the brain i think "We are drawn to stories, and every scar carries one." -- ''The Young Elites'', Marie Lu ah okay, idk what really helps author's block (shrugs) "We are drawn to stories, and every scar carries one." -- ''The Young Elites'', Marie Lu Hey Bird! I'm all right, enjoying break (though not work and homework that I've been ignoring :/). How about you? And don't feel ashamed! I'll try to check it out if I can, I'm really bad at reading fanfics, mostly cause I've barely been on in months, but I'll have it on my list! you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve 05:16, December 29, 2016 (UTC)